For generating electricity, gas turbines can be operated in base load operation or in particular in peak load operation. The demands for satisfaction of these respective conditions are different. An optimized configuration of the gas turbine which satisfies both demands would always represent a compromise. It is therefore an object of the invention to solve this problem.